1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an fiber optic connector, and particularly to an fiber optic connector having a door for preventing entering of dust and vapor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent Issued Number 2674470Y discloses an fiber optic connector having a door for preventing entering of dust. The fiber optic connector includes an insulative housing having an optical element, an elastic door and a shell. The housing defines a receiving cavity for receiving a mating connector opening through a mating face thereof, an opening running through a top wall and a pair of sidewalls vertical to the top wall. Each sidewall defines a recess in the upper portion of the inner surface. A pair of bosses of the elastic door is retained in the recesses. An elastic piece extends from the front end of the shell and elastically abuts against the door, so that the door is positioned in the front opening of the receiving cavity without insertion of a mating connector, and the door pivots towards the receiving cavity when a mating connector is inserted. Since the recess opens upwards, the door might break off the housing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 6-331859 discloses another fiber optic connector. The door pivots in a pair of holes of the housing. It's difficult to assembly the door on the housing.
Hence, a new design which can prevent the door from breaking off the housing is provided.